<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Mini Surprise by kaicravessugar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634447">A Mini Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaicravessugar/pseuds/kaicravessugar'>kaicravessugar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kai and Zane's Danganronpa AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Baking, Birthday, Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kaede and Kokichi are childhood friends turned siblings, Other, or atleast 7y/o Kokichi's attempt at baking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:21:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaicravessugar/pseuds/kaicravessugar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>7 year old Kokichi attempts to bake a cake for his best friend's birthday, that's it that's the fic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede &amp; Oma Kokichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kai and Zane's Danganronpa AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Mini Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is the first fic i'm posting for an AU I made with a friend where basically Hope's Peak is a town that was brought to despair and there's a lot of info but it involves all the games's cast and it has Kaede and Kokichi as childhood friends and Kaede as essentially his big sis n ye here's this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was in the early hours of the morning when the purple haired child snuck his way out of Kaede’s bed, tiptoeing his way out and closing the door as gently as he could to ensure she didn’t wake up and spoil her surprise.</p>
<p>   He’s careful to not make a racket as he makes his way to her kitchen, the scribbled recipe tucked under his arm as he climbed his way onto a seat next to their countertop, laying the recipe out.</p>
<p>“Okay, first thing, f-lo-wer.”</p>
<p>   He jumps down, climbing onto the other counter to reach the bag of all purpose flour on the second shelf, grabbing the baking powder and sugar as well. </p>
<p>   This wasn’t the first time he’d done something like this, well, it was the first time doing it alone, but he remembered almost everything from last time when he and Kaede did this for his birthday, making him a small purple cake with purple frosting and lots of sprinkles.</p>
<p>“Eggs butter and milk next,” He says, jumping off the counter and landing rather loudly on the kitchen floor before carefully walking over to the refrigerator to fish out the ingredients, hugging them in his tiny arms and almost dropping them while walking to the counter.</p>
<p>“Next…..” He struggles to read the words on the page. “Van-illa?”</p>
<p>   With a shrug he hops down, looking in the small cupboard by the stove for the tiny bottle that had letters matching the recipe.</p>
<p>   Once done gathering the ingredients he found a bowl and whisk in the cabinet as well as the special cups they used for baking.</p>
<p>   He reads the recipe three more times before getting started. </p>
<p>   First he grabs the flour, opening the bag and pouring it into the cups, a decent amount spilling around it, not that he cared much, before pouring it into the bowl, causing more to spill. Next was the butter, which was very confusing as the recipe said it needed half a cup, but the butter was a stick? With another shrug, he drops the whole stick into the bowl, it probably wouldn’t make much of a difference anyway. </p>
<p>   He makes even more of a mess when he cracks the eggs, the "goo" (as he called it) from it getting on the counter before landing in the bowl, sitting atop everything else awkwardly. </p>
<p>   Luckily the milk didn’t make much of a mess, minus the small spill from when he poured it into the cup, he could clean everything up later though.</p>
<p>   The powder and vanilla extract confused him the most, the recipe saying they needed spoons? Tea-spoons of it? Not trying to dwell or waste anymore time, he grabs a dinner spoon from the drawer and pours them both into it before dumping it in.</p>
<p>“The color!!” He snapped at himself, realizing he had forgotten to add the pink coloring to the batter before stirring, immediately running over to get it and adding in a few drops like they had did for his.</p>
<p>   Finally he had to mix it before putting it into the oven. He lifted the whisk and began to mix, noticing immediately how the butter stayed solid, refusing to mix in with the other ingredients. He continued trying, putting more and more pressure on the butter and stirring faster and faster before suddenly—</p>
<p>“Wah—“ He cried as the bowl slipped, spilling all over the counter and some of the ingredients getting on him as well, the bowl falling to the floor with a loud clang.</p>
<p>   He looks around at the mess and ruined batter, slipping off his seat and sitting on the floor next to the counter, tears slipping down his face at the mess and failure of a birthday surprise he had planned. </p>
<p>   How was Kaede going to react? He hadn’t gotten her any gift and he just ruined his surprise for her!! What about her mother, who would probably have to clean up this mess? Would they be mad at him? Would they not let him be Kaede’s friend anymore or maybe even hit him like his mom does?</p>
<p>“Kokichi?” A soft voice says from the darkness of the halls.</p>
<p>   Hayami Akamatsu emerges from the hall, her light brown hair tucked in a bun and eyes sleepy as she looks over the mess of her kitchen.</p>
<p>“What happened dear?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry!!” Kokichi cried, wiping at the tears that fell. “I was trying to make Kaede a cake for her birthday like you guys did for me, and I messed it up, I didn’t mean to make a mess, please don’t be mad!!”</p>
<p>   More tears slipped from his eyes as he hugged his knees. Before he knew it Hayami had made her way over, placing a hand on his head and ruffling his hair.</p>
<p>“Please don’t cry dear, it’s alright, i’m not mad.”</p>
<p>   Kokichi nodded, wiping some more of his tears.</p>
<p>“Do you think Kaede will be mad at me for ruining her birthday?”</p>
<p>   Hayami chuckles.</p>
<p>“No, I don’t think she will, and you didn’t ruin anything, we can still make her a cake if you want.”</p>
<p>“B-But I used the eggs, and now there’s not enough for another cake!!”</p>
<p>   She looks up at her counter, noticing her carton of four eggs only having one left after Kokichi’s attempt.</p>
<p>   She smiles at him again.</p>
<p>“That’s alright, I have another idea we can do before she wakes up.”</p>
<p>   Kokichi’s eyes go wide, sparkling with excitement.</p>
<p>“Really?!”</p>
<p>“Yes hon, but let's get you and the kitchen cleaned up first okay?”</p>
<p>   He nods excitedly, following her to the bathroom to get cleaned up, happy his surprise hadn’t failed yet.</p>
<p>   An hour later Hayami helped him pull a small tray of four pink cupcakes out of the oven, allowing Kokichi to decorate them in the pink frosting they had made and helping him draw a big music note on one of them, the one he had decided would be for Kaede when she woke up.</p>
<p>   As they were finishing up there was a small creak from down the hall, followed by the sound of small footsteps making their way to the kitchen. Hayami handed him the designated cupcake and watched him excitedly wait for Kaede to make her way into the kitchen, Kokichi immediately rushing over the moment her little head peaked out from the hall.</p>
<p>“Happy Birthday Kaede!!” He cheers, holding the cupcake out to her. “I tried to surprise you and make you a cake but I kind of made a mess, it's okay though because Hayami helped me clean up and look!! The cupcake is pink and there's a music note on it!!”</p>
<p>   Kaede’s eyes widen in childish excitement before taking the cupcake, bubbling from excitement.</p>
<p>“Thank you Kokichi!!” She shouts, walking over to the table to eat it.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry I couldn’t make you anything better—“</p>
<p>“Don’t be!! I love it!!” She takes a big bite, pink frosting getting on the sides of her face as she lets out a wide smile. “It's so good!!</p>
<p>   She puts the cupcake down, hopping off the table and running over to pull Kokichi into a hug.</p>
<p>“Thank you Kokichi, this is the best surprise ever!!”</p>
<p>   Kokichi can’t help but smile, hugging her back even tighter as Hayami secretly passed him another cupcake for their second surprise of the morning.</p>
<p>   In a split second moment he smashes the cupcake into her face, frosting getting all over her cheek and hair as she squealed, pushing him away.</p>
<p>“Kokichi!!” She yelped, tackling him to the ground and rubbing her cheek over his, the pink frosting spreading between them.</p>
<p>   He could hear Hayami giggle, snapping a quick picture of the two before they stood, both their faces a mess of frosting and crumbs.</p>
<p>"You guys are so silly," She laughs, grabbing a handful of napkins. "Now lets get you cleaned up, we have a fun day ahead of us!!"</p>
<p>"Yay!!" They both cheered in unison.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you all enjoyed!! Feel free to leave feedback/criticism!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>